Maya et Willy
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Rencontre entre deux inconnus lors d'un bal masqué. Ils décident de garder l'anonymat et prenne pour nom de code Maya et Willy. Lors de la tombée des masques seront-il vraiment 2 inconnus ? La soirée parfaite le sera t-elle vraiment ?


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voici un nouvel OS. je l'ai fait dans le cadre du concours du Twilight Contest.**

 **Merci à celles qui l'on déjà lut et grâce à qui j'ai atteint la 3eme place.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Pour la centième fois de cette fin d'après midi, je me regardais dans le miroir. Je portais une véritable robe de princesse, j'avais l'impression d'être Sissi l'impératrice. Une robe bleu ciel, brodée de perle d'un bleu plus foncé, formant des arabesques compliqués un peu partout sur la robe, sans en avoir de trop. Le bouffant de la robe était fait grâce à de nombreux jupons et un cerceau crinoline qui donnait cette aspect rond et volumineux. Le haut de la robe était tout aussi étudié. Les manches fines tombaient sur mes épaules dénudées, créant ainsi un large décolleté. La broderie de perle partait des manches pour se rejoindre au centre de ma poitrine pour ensuite créer une sorte d'étau qui descendait jusqu'au début de la jupe. J'adorais cette robe.

Pour la coiffure j'avais opté pour des anglaises que j'avais ensuite fixées avec avec deux peignes à cheveux de chaque côté de ma tête. Ces peignes étaient un cadeau de ma mère, elle me les avaient offert le jours de mes 18 ans, comme sa mère avant elle. Ils étaient anciens, serti de pierres blanches et bleues. J'avais choisi et créé ma robe en fonction de ses peignes.

Concernant le maquillage j'avais opté pour quelque chose de très léger et très discret. De toute façon j'allais porter un masque. C'était le bal annuel de printemps de la Fac, c'était ma deuxième années en médecine. Je ne m'autorisais pas beaucoup de sortie, je devais travailler dur pour obtenir de bon résultats. Mais quand j'avais vu le thème du bal « Masques et second empire » je n'avais pas pus résister. J'avais toujours rêvé de pourvoir porter une robe de cette époque. Alors avec Alice et Rosalie, mes deux meilleures amies, nous avions dessiné nos robes puis Alice et sa mère, toutes deux d'incroyables couturières avaient passé un temps fou à donner vie à ces créations.

 **\- Bella !?**

 **\- J'arrive !**

C'était Alice justement, nous devions partir ensemble et retrouver Rosalie là-bas. J'attrapai ma pochette, assortie à ma robe, et mon masque. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers pour trouver Alice, dans une robe du même style que la mienne mais de couleur voilette. Elle n'avait pas de perle mais un gros ruban fuchsia cintrait sa taille formant un nœud parfait dans son dos et dont les larges pans tombaient jusqu'au bas de sa robe. Elle était superbe.

 **\- T'es une bombe Bella !**

 **\- Toi aussi. On y va ?**

 **\- Oui. Rose nous attend déjà avec monsieur muscle.**

 **\- Alice... je vais fermer derrière, j'arrive.**

 **\- Ok, je t'attends dans la voiture avec Jasper.**

Elle sortie, Jasper était son copain du moment. Elle changeait touts les 6 mois environs... quoi que Jasper avait réussit à atteindre les 7 mois... bref. Je fermai la porte donnant sur le jardin et sursautai en voyant mon père entrer dans le salon. Il portait un smoking et avait un masque noir dans les mains. Charlie Swan en costume ?

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- Ils avaient besoin de chaperons pour la soirée. Tu devrais prendre un gilet ou un manteau, ils annoncent une tempête.**

Je regardai le ciel bleue dehors en levant un sourcil. Aucun doute la météo annonçait la fin du monde. Ce qui me perturbait c'était qu'il compte venir au bal. Je n'avais vraiment, vraiment pas besoin de ça.

 **\- Non... reste ici.**

 **\- Mon costume de mariage me va encore tu as vu ? J'ai pas pris un gramme !**

 **\- Isabella Marie Swan ? Il te faut combien d'heure pour fermer une porte !**

Je grimaçai, dans 30 secondes Alice aller débarquer. Je traversai le salon de la maison qui m'avait vu grandir et me retournai vers mon père qui s'étudiait dans le miroir.

 **\- Papa...**

 **\- On se voit là bas ma chérie. Vraiment, prend une veste trésor.**

Je soupirai et sortis de la maison. Alice râla après moi à cause de ma lenteur. Je saluai Jasper sans tenir compte de mini pouce, soit Alice, qui se plaignait en essayant de grimper dans la voiture. Nous avions l'air ridicule. Nos robes étaient trop volumineuse pour la petite Golf de Jasper. On voyait à peine nos têtes dépasser de nos jupons remontés et resserrés autour de nous dans ce petit espace.

Heureusement le trajet était cour, j'étais à deux doigts de mourir asphyxiée. Alice, Jasper et moi mîmes nos masques. Rose et blanc pour Alice avec des plumes, blanc et doré pour Jasper qui le couvrait de son front à son nez, il était d'ailleurs très élégant dans son costume blanc et rouge d'empereur. Le mien était bleu recouvert d'une fine dentelle noire, il ne couvrait que mes yeux.

Nous trouvâmes vite Rosalie, magnifique dans sa robe rouge sang et ornée de perle argentées. Son masque argent à plumes rouge, qui avait presque la forme d'un papillon, faisait ressortir ses yeux. Emmett, un sportif tout en muscle mais au cœur tendre, était en parfait accord avec sa cavalière. D'ailleurs à quelques détails prêts, Jasper et Emmett avaient le même costume.

L'entrée du chapiteau où avait lieu le bal était encore fermé, tandis que les deux couples discutaient entre eux, je cherchais des yeux mon père, je ne le trouvais pas, cependant je vis d'autre chaperons, en smoking pour les hommes et robe simple pour les dames. Probablement pour qu'ils soient plus reconnaissable. Il y avait du monde, certain costumes étaient magnifiques, tout le monde avait joué le jeux. Je n'avais jamais vu tant d'étudiants et étudiantes si bien habillés.

À 19h30 précise les portes du chapiteau s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se montra patient pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. La décoration était quasi inexistante, du moins pas dans le thème mais ce n'était pas important, l'esprit du 19eme siècle était tout de même là de part les costumes. Le chapiteau était immense, il avait été installé dans le parc du campus. Une estrade avait été montée où une table de DJ attendait qu'on s'occupe d'elle, un micro sur pied était placé au centre de la scène et deux trônes étaient également installés. Je pariai que Rosalie et Emmett poseraient leur fesses dedans avec une jolie couronne en plastique sur la tête. Le reste de l'espace était dédié à la piste de danse.

À l'extérieur se trouvait plusieurs grandes tables rondes avec de nombreuses chaises et bancs dont certains étaient déjà occupés. Puis il y avait bien entendu le buffet de nourriture et de boisson sous une petite tente, enfin... une bâche tendue par 4 piquets. Malgré un manque de déco évidente j'étais assez contente d'être ici.

Tandis que le doyen de l'université fit son habituel discours, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et moi avions pour jeu d'essayer de reconnaître qui était caché derrière les masques. Je crois que nous étions vraiment mauvais à ce jeu mais c'était amusant. Alice prit aussi un malin plaisir à critiquer les tenues des autres. Même non costumé elle jouait à ça, l'esprit critique était une seconde nature chez elle. Lorsque la soirée fut officiellement déclarée ouverte le DJ entra en scène et commença à jouer ses morceaux. Certain allait danser et d'autre se ruait sur la nourriture et les boissons.

 **\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?**

Je me tournai vers Emmett qui me regardait avec un sourire. Je ne lui avouerais pas mais je cherchais effectivement mon père des yeux. Je n'avais pas trop envie que Charlie vienne me gâcher la soirée. J'aimais mon père mais là j'étais sur le campus avec mes amis. Donc si je le repérai de loin je voulais avoir la chance de le fuir.

 **\- Non, non je regarde c'est tout. J'admire les costumes.**

 **\- Hey tout le monde, moi je dis que nous avons une mission ce soir !**

Oh Emmett fait attention. Je t'aime beaucoup mais tes idées ne me plaisent que rarement.

 **\- Il faut qu'on trouve un mec pour Bella.**

 **\- Pas question !**

 **\- Il est temps ! Ça fait 1 ans depuis...**

 **\- La ferme Emmett !**

Je le coupai sèchement. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il parle de celui dont on ne dois pas prononcer le nom. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Et je ne pensais pas qu'un bal masqué soit un bon moyen de faire connaissance avec quelqu'un. Puis les études me prenaient beaucoup de temps. Emmett sembla vexé que je lui parle sur ce ton, mais il savaient que cette sordide histoire était un sujet tabou et ultra sensible.

 **\- S'cuse Bella... pas de mec pour toi ce soir.**

 **\- Merci. J'ai soif quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?**

Je pris les commandes de tout le monde puis allai faire la queue pour le buffet. J'essayais de chasser les mauvais souvenirs de mon esprit en regardant une bande de crétin se faire insulter pour avoir doublé.

 **\- Regarde moi un peu ses idiots ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que certains se pensent plus puissant que les autres ?**

Merde ! Mon père. Je lui lançai un regard noir, je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille pour une fois. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait me reconnaître avec ce masque.

 **\- Hein chérie ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**

J'essayais de l'ignorer mais je sentais son regard insistant sur moi. Je répondis en chuchotant.

 **\- Heureusement nous ne soufrons pas de famine. Il y aurait déjà des morts sinon.**

Mon père pouffa de rire et je soupirais en secouant la tête blasée. Le garçon à côté de moi se tourna pour m'observer. Il avait dut m'entendre. Je lui souris timidement. Il était grand, élancé, son costume lui allait très bien. Un pantalon blanc avec des bottes haute noires, et une veste Napoléonienne bleue très foncée, presque noire avec des boutons argents. Il avait un masque aussi sombre que sa veste, avec des dessins argentés qui lui couvrait tout le visage mis à part ses lèvres fines et rosé. Il m'impressionnait, j'étais si intimidée que je me sentis piquer un fard assez violent. Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent en un sourire bienveillant, absolument charmant. Il prit alors la parole, sa voix était grave, sensuelle, avec un accent anglais, je crois, qui la rendait très sexy.

 **\- Tu n'as pas tord. Mais vu la... la surcharge de la masse pondéral des deux qui on doublé, une petite** **famine ne leur ferait pas de mal.**

Je souris avant de répliquer sans aucune hésitation, ce masque devait me donner une assurance en moi encore inconnu. Heureusement mon père avait eut le tact et la décence de s'éclipser.

 **\- Ou alors on les engraisses encore plus et le jours ou nous n'auront vraiment plus rien à manger, on pourra se servir d'eux. Il paraît que nous avons goût de poulet.**

 **\- C'est du cannibalisme et c'est illégal.**

 **\- Crois tu qu'en temps apocalyptique, la légalité aura sa place ?**

 **\- Effectivement... ça sera plus... chacun pour soit.**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas enchanté d'envisager de me mettre au cannibalisme. Et si je suis végétarien ?**

 **\- Je te laisserais boire leur sang.**

L'inconnu rit, un rire mélodieux qui me donna quelques palpitations.

 **\- C'est la conversation la plus tordue que j'ai jamais eu.**

 **\- Je dois reconnaître que pour moi aussi.**

Je souris et ne voulant pas que notre conversation s'arrête je poursuivis sur un autre sujet.

 **\- Joli costume et joli masque.**

 **\- Ah merci... je trouve ça horrible. Je respire mal avec ce masque, la veste me serre trop et avec ces bottes on dirait que je vais participer à une compétition de saut d'obstacles, il ne manque que la bombe sur la tête.**

 **\- Hum... tu veux ma robe ? On échange ?**

Il me regarda, ses yeux étaient vert gris, magnifique. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour un nouveau sourire. Il fallait que je respire.

 **\- Non... garde là, elle me boudinerais. Puis... je ne la porterais pas aussi bien que toi.**

 **\- Merci. Je t'assure que ce costume n'est pas horrible. On dit qu'il faut souffrir pour être beau non ?**

 **\- Ta robe te fait souffrir ?**

 **\- Non... Pas encore.**

 **\- Alors ce dicton est bidon. Tu es magnifique sans souffrir.**

J'allai mourir de combustion spontané. Je restai coite de ce compliment, il m'adressa un sourire en coin qui fini de m'achever. Qui est ce type ? Je ne le connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et le voilà qu'il me faisait un compliment plutôt explicite.

Hélas pour moi nous arriviâmes devant le buffet. Mon inconnu me laissa passer en premier d'un signe de la main très galant et gracieux. J'avais totalement oublié les commandes de mes amis, ainsi je me servi au hasard. Prudemment je portais le plateau tout en gardant un œil sur mon voisin qui se servait. Je frôlais l'accident quand Emmett se planta devant moi.

 **\- T'es là Maya ! Je meurs de faim...**

Oui Maya... le surnom qu'Emmett m'avait trouvé, sa fierté. Isabella donnait Bella qu'Emmett avait encore raccourci en Be, en le prononçant « Bi ». Cela le faisant penser à Bee qui voulait dire abeille, abeille forcément liée et associée à Maya... Maya l'abeille. Il n'y avait que lui pour raisonner de la sorte. Il observa le plateau et croisa les bras.

 **\- C'est pas du tout ce qu'on a demandé.**

 **\- Oui bah j'ai oublié. Si t'es pas content et que les autres non plus, faites la queue.**

 **\- Dire que cette femme deviendra un jour médecin. Tu as zéro mémoire Bee !**

 **\- Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de te dire que tu m'emmerdes. Winnie !**

Maya l'abeille lui valait bien le surnom de Winnie l'ourson non ? Emmett était un ours. Il sourit et prit le plateau.

 **\- On va garder ça, j'ai trop faim.**

 **\- Tu as toujours faim. Je prends les boisons.**

 **\- Ok, on est assis là bas.**

Je repérai la table qu'ils occupaient et me tournai vers les boisons pour me servir.

 **\- Tu t'appelles Maya ?**

 **\- Hein ? Non... non, non, non... C'est un surnom débile qu'il m'a donné.**

\- **C'est ton copain ?**

 **\- Oh non ! C'est mon meilleur ami. Entre nous il n'y a que de l'amour vache. Tu es Anglais ?**

 **\- Irlandais, mais je vis à Londres depuis mes 11 ans.**

 **\- Que fais-tu à Seattle ?**

 **\- Je fais deux ans ici. Un programme d'échange. Il me reste 10 mois à faire.**

 **\- Oh d'accord. L'Amérique ne te plaît pas ?**

 **\- Si mais je préfère mon pays. Vos bières sont mauvaises !**

Je ris et nos chemins allaient devoir se séparer. Il me sourit et désigna un table du menton, non loin de la mienne.

 **\- Je suis là bas. On se recroisera peut-être.**

 **\- Oui peut être. Qui es-tu ?**

 **\- Si tu es Maya... je serais Willy. À plus...**

Je souris, Willy était l'un des meilleurs amis de Maya l'abeille. Je regagnai ma table où personne n'avait attendu mon retour pour commencer à manger. De loin je voyais mon père se balader dans la foule, il était aux aguets, étant flic, il était toujours sur le qui-vive. Du moment qu'il ne venait pas me parler ça allait, même si de temps en temps il me faisait signe ou des sourires. Je l'ignorais, préférant écouter les bêtises d'Emmett.

Je ris beaucoup, je m'amusai vraiment. Alice continuait de critiquer les autres, cette fille avait une fascination sans limite pour ça... de temps en temps je croisai le regard de « Willy » il me souriait, je lui souriais. Il y avait une sorte d'attraction entre nous que je n'expliquais pas. J'avais beau chercher, je ne pense pas avoir croisé son regard vert gris dans les couloirs, ni même rencontrer quelqu'un faisant parti du programme d'échange. D'ailleurs il pouvait faire parti de n'importe quels programmes de n'importe quelle matière de l'université. J'aurais pu partir moi aussi pour étudier... j'avais remplis mon dossier mais c'était avant... bref.

Je commençai à avoir froid, un petit vent c'était levé et le ciel sans nuages plutôt était de plus en plus gris. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de prendre une veste comme papa me l'avait conseillé. Heureusement le DJ passa la nouvelle chanson d'un chanteur à la mode. J'avoue que cette dernière était plutôt entraînante. Alice s'était levée en hurlant qu'elle adorait ce titre et m'avait tiré par la main pour m'entraîner sur la piste. C'était étrange de voir de si belle robe bouger au rythme du pop funk. Emmett, Rose et Jasper finirent par nous rejoindre et tous ensemble nous dansâmes. Je me laissais porter par la musique.

Alors qu'on annonça l'arrivée de slow, je prétendis avoir mal aux pieds auprès de mes deux couples d'amis. Ils me laissèrent partir et je partis en quête d'un verre d'eau. Le temps s'était vraiment rafraîchit, il faisait nuit noire maintenant, mais plusieurs guirlandes de lumière et des lampions nous permettaient de voir autour de nous. Pendant un instant j'eus vraiment l'impression d'être au second empire. Toutes les célibataires attendaient sagement qu'un aimable garçon les invites à danser.

 **\- Tu aurais du m'écouter Isabella. Tu as froid maintenant n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- J'ai beaucoup dansé, j'ai eu chaud, maintenant que mon corps se repose j'ai froid. C'est une réaction naturelle. Et ce n'est pas encore le déluge.**

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu si distante avec moi Bella ?**

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi...**

Il avait vraiment l'air peiné mais je détournais mon regard en resserrant mes bras autour de moi, le vent qui se levait était glacial. Je sursautai en entendant un raclement de gorge derrière moi. C'était « Willy » je le regardai surprise, il me fit gracieusement une révérence en inclinant son buste, avant de parler.

 **\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse ?**

Je souris, le cœur battant et ne résistais pas à la tentation de saisir la main qu'il me tendait.

 **\- Je vous l'accorde. Les irlandais sont bien plus courtois et gentleman que les Américains.**

 **\- Je suis heureux que tu le remarques. Tu as froid ?**

 **\- Non... plus maintenant.**

C'était vrai. Le froid n'était plus mon souci maintenant. Main dans la main mon mystérieux compagnon et moi partîmes vers la piste de danse. En passant près de la table où il avait mangé tout à l'heure, je vis une des filles qui s'était montrée très entreprenante envers lui, me fusiller du regard. Peu m'importe, je suis masquée. Sans rien dire mais sans nous lâcher la main, nous patientâmes la fin du premier slow. Sa main était très douce, son contact me faisait frissonner et mon cœur s'affola quand distraitement il caressa mes doigts et le dos de ma main avec son pouce. Comme réponse je resserrai ma prise autour de lui.

Quand la musique se termina et que les couples sortirent de la piste ou y entrèrent, mon cavalier prit ma taille et nous emmena jusqu'au centre de la piste. Au loin je vis Emmett donner un coup de coude à la pauvre Alice qui perdit l'équilibre à cause du geste mal dosé de notre ami. Tous me regardèrent alors la bouche bée. Quand à mon père il me regardait lui aussi en levant les pousses. Je ne tins compte de personne. Au moment où la musique commença, « Willy » prit ma main, s'inclina légèrement une nouvelle fois devant moi avant de me faire un baise-main et de nous faire danser. C'était très facile de danser avec lui. Il était souple, gracieux et savait me conduire sans aucun problèmes.

 **\- Tu danses bien...**

 **\- Ma cavalière m'inspire.**

 **\- Tu pourras toujours raconter ça à ton retour à Londres. « Ma soirée au bal masqué avec Maya l'abeille ! »**

 **\- Garder le secret m'amuse pour le moment, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir sans savoir ton vrai nom.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je pense que tu ressens cette... connexion.**

 **\- Quand bien même. Tu as déjà avoué que dans 10 mois tu partais. Moi je vis ici... je suis en deuxième années et je dois travailler dur pour réussir.**

 **\- Quelle branche ?**

 **\- Médecine. Mes examens de fin d'année sont très bientôt.**

 **\- Je suis en 4eme années.**

 **\- Médecine aussi ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais je vais te dire un truc. On s'en fout de ce qui se passera dans 10 mois. Pour le moment on danse et peut-être que tu me trouveras trop moche ou finira par me trouver trop con.**

Je souris et la musique s'arrêta mais, l'inconnu me garda dans ses bras. J'étais résolue à passer une bonne soirée or ça n'irait pas plus loin. Même si je sentais quelque chose de fort passer entre nous, même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures que je le connaissais. À mon grand étonnement c'est une valse qui débuta, je ne savais absolument pas danser ça. Je fis un pas pour sortir de la piste mais mon cavalier me retint.

 **\- Ce n'est pas compliquée... suis moi regarde. Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois... voilà comme ça, et on tourne. Un deux trois...**

C'était simple en réalité. Je m'appliquais à suivre les pas en comptant dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne automatique et facile. Je tourbillonnais au centre de la piste, je riais face à l'ivresse que cela me procurait. Je ne perdais jamais du regard les yeux brillant de « Willy », lui aussi souriait. C'était intense, presque intime comme moment.

La musique finit par s'arrêter à mon grand regret. Je m'aperçus alors qu'un cercle c'était formé pour nous regarder danser. Je rougis en me mordant la lèvre quand on nous applaudit. Mais le DJ remis de la pop musique et la piste fut de nouveau envahie par de nombreux danseurs fous. Dans l'euphorie du moment « Willy » me fit danser sur ce nouveau rythme mais à peine arrivé au deuxième couplet de la chanson je me senti pousser doucement mais sûrement et avant que je ne réagisse, la fille qui m'avait tué du regard, venait de me prendre mon cavalier. Ce dernier essaya de la repousser mais elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en se frottant à lui. Ça ne fait rien, de toute façon j'ai soif et chaud.

Je réussis à m'extirper de la piste pour sortir dehors où le froid me saisit, mordant ma peau préalablement chauffée par toutes ces danses et ses émotions. Tout de même je regrettai vraiment de ne pas avoir pris de veste ou une étole. De plus il pleuvait, mais c'était une pluie très fine. Rapidement je m'aperçus de la présence de mon père, furtivement je m'assurai que personne n'était autour de nous.

 **\- Ce garçon te plaît ?**

 **\- Je ne le connais pas papa.**

 **\- Tu peux apprendre à le faire.**

 **\- Il va partir pour l'Angleterre.**

 **\- Tu pourrais le suivre.**

 **\- Suivre un garçon que je connais à peine ? En plein pendant mes études ? Non !**

 **\- Isabella...**

 **\- On a juste... dansée ! Pas de quoi publier les bans ! Oh et puis va t'en laisse moi tranquille.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas et tu ne veux pas.**

Je secouai la tête et bus mon verre d'eau.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'es sauvée comme ça ? Je suis désolé pour Tanya... elle est carrément chiante mais elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout.**

« Willy » venait de me rejoindre. Je fronçais les sourcils, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause de mon masque.

 **\- Tanya Denalie ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu la connais ?**

 **\- Oh oui ! Et je tiens à la vie, alors je ne me risquerai pas à lui prendre ce qu'elle désir. J'ai grandi avec elle, je sais ce qu'elle est capable de faire.**

 **\- Dois-je rappeler que je ne suis pas un bout de viande ? J'ai bien compris tes tendances cannibale mais sache que j'en ai rien à faire de Tanya. Je veux savoir qui tu es et te connaître. Je te protégerais d'elle.**

 **\- On se connaît depuis cinq minutes...**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Je suis une fille compliquée.**

 **\- J'aime les défis ! Tu ne ressens rien entre nous ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Je... je suis terriblement attirée par toi mais... j'ai tendance à planifier les choses. Et avec les différents indices que tu m'as donné je planifie un échec si nous commençons un truc, amitié ou plus. J'ai déjà eu le cœur broyé à cause d'une histoire affreuse et je ne veux plus jamais souffrir.**

Il me scruta tout en analysant ce que je venais de lui dire. Notre attention fut détournée par quelque personnes venant se réfugier de la pluie sous la bâche qui abritait le buffet. Il pleuvait averse maintenant et le vent soufflait, c'était un brusque changement de temps. N'arrivant pas à me retenir je grelottais de froid et essayais de me réchauffer en frottant mes bras de mes mains. « Willy » soupira, déboutonna sa veste et me la tendit.

 **\- Mais toi ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît, prends là avant de geler.**

 **\- Merci.**

J'enfilai donc sa veste, le laissant en chemise et veston blanc d'époque. Il avait vraiment le costume complet. Sa veste était chaude et son odeur incroyable. Le plus discrètement possible je respirais à plein nez le tissu.

 **\- Tu as respecté le thème jusqu'au bout...**

 **\- Ouais. En faite mon père fait des genres de... reconstitutions historiques. Il a plein de costumes. Il m'a envoyé celui-là. Et toi ? C'est pas une robe qu'on trouve chez le costumier du coin.**

 **\- Alice, ma meilleure amie et sa mère sont d'excellente couturières.**

Au loin l'orage gronda et la pluie et le vent se firent plus fort. Je poussai un cri suite au coup de tonnerre. Depuis ce jour effroyable l'an passé, l'orage me terrifiait à m'en rendre folle.

 **\- Hey ça va ? Il est loin...**

 **\- J'ai... ça me terrifie et me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs. Je... je... j'ai besoin d'Emmett et Alice.**

Un autre coup, plus proche, se fit entendre. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles en fermant les yeux très fort dans l'espoir de disparaître et ne plus rien entendre, mais le grondement raisonna encore plus fort et les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel noir.

« Willy » me prit alors dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui pour me rassurer. Au même moment un bruit de déchirure de fit entendre. La bâche venait de craquer sous le poids de l'eau inondant tout le buffet et trempant les personnes qui se trouvaient dessous. Par chance, moi et mon compagnon fûmes épargné, nous nous tenions dans un coin. Désormais plus personne n'était à l'abri, la pluie nous tombait dessus.

 **\- Viens on court !**

J'acquiesçai et relevai légèrement ma robe, heureusement que j'avais mis des ballerines. Mon cavalier posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins et me poussa gentiment pour courir jusqu'au chapiteau. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à courir, un vent de panique semblait habiter tous les étudiants de la soirée. Tout le monde courraient dans tous les sens, en criant d'affolement et en cherchant à sortir du chapiteau afin d'accéder au parking.

Une fois à l'abri mon compagnon me prit par le coude pour m'entraîner dans un coin ou nous ne risquions pas de nous faire bousculer. Un autre coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et même si nous étions trempé je me blottis contre lui. Il me serra fort pour me rassurer. Mais où était mon père ? J'avais besoin de lui maintenant !

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Je dois retrouver mes amis.**

Je cherchai des yeux Emmett, Rose, Alice ou Jasper, mais il y avait trop de désordre. Le doyen essaya vaguement de calmer la foule en disant que cet orage allait passer mais rien n'y faisait. De plus le vent sifflait dans le chapiteau et se dernier bougeait avec inquiétude.

 **\- J'ai une voiture, je te ramène si tu veux.**

 **\- On ne se connaît pas.**

 **\- OK.**

Il s'écarta et retira son masque. Seigneur qu'il est beau ! J'en restais bouche bée, Finalement je le connaissais, je l'avais souvent vue sur le campus, je l'avais toujours trouvé superbe et ne m'étais jamais privé de le regarder. Cependant il ne me laissa pas le temps de l'admirer comme il se doit et parla rapidement.

 **\- Ok on arrête les conneries. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis né à Belfast en Irlande du nord, j'ai 22 ans, je suis en 4eme année de médecine. Je suis fils unique d'un père médecin et d'une mère directrice d'une agence de pub à Londres. Et avant qu'une fille ne me parle cannibalisme, je détestais ma vie à Seattle. Alors maintenant on va se mettre à l'abri ?**

 **\- Oui... ok. Désolé.**

Il hocha la tête, prit ma main et nous entraîna dehors. Il savait parfaitement où allait et même sous une pluie battante et en esquivant la foule il ne perdait rien de sa grâce. Il ouvrit alors à distance une Volvo et m'ouvrit la portière arrière. Avec ma robe gorgée d'eau, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux, je l'aurais gêné devant. Non sans difficultés je m'installai sur la banquette arrière et il monta devant.

Sans un mots il mit le contact et le chauffage à fond. Je fermai les yeux et enlevai moi aussi mon masque en soupirant. Il se tourna vers moi, on aurait dit un top modèle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient collés à son front et des perles d'eau venaient glisser sur son visage lisse et parfait. Lui aussi m'étudiait. Je devais être affreuse, trempée, décoiffée et avec du tulle jusqu'au menton, heureusement que je n'avais pas une tartine de maquillage. Je lui sourit timidement et me présentais à mon tour.

 **\- Oh fait... moi c'est Isabella Swan. Enfin tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Sauf Emmett qui m'appelle Bee ou Maya.**

 **\- Bella... c'est parfait. Ça te va bien.**

Je rougis et je sursautai en entendant mon portable sonner. Après une petite lutte au milieu du tissu de mes jupons je sortis mon portable.

 **\- Désolée... Allô ?**

 **\- Putain tu es où ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui Alice ça va. Je suis en sécurité.**

 **\- On vient te chercher, dis moi où tu es !**

 **\- Je suis avec Edward, il va me ramener chez moi. Ça va aller.**

 **\- Ok... Elle est avec Edward, elle va bien.**

Elle devait parler aux autres, et je souris quand d'une même voix ils s'exprimèrent tous surpris.

 **\- C'est qui Edward ?**

 **\- Le garçon avec qui j'ai passé la soirée. Je vous rappelle quand je suis chez moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas ok ?**

 **\- Sûre ?**

 **\- Oui. Merci Alice. On se voit plus tard.**

Je raccrochai et Edward me sourit. Il était à tomber !

\- **Je vais ruiner tes sièges avec cette robe pleine d'eau.**

 **\- C'est pas grave, ça séchera. Je te ramène.**

J'acquiesçai et il se détourna de moi quand un autre coup de tonnerre retentit. Je m'enfonçai dans le siège, toute tremblante. Je devais me calmer. Edward mit un temps fou à sortir du campus. J'aurais du écouter mon père. Il y avait bien eu une tempête. D'ailleurs où est-il... ?

 **\- Tu habites où ?**

 **\- Je vais te guider.**

Durant vingt minutes je lui indiquai le chemin et il se gara dans l'allée de chez moi. La pluie ne s'était pas encore calmée, l'orage non plus mais il s'éloignait. Edward descendit de la voiture pour ouvrir ma portière, je m'extirpai de la Volvo et nous entrâmes dans la maison.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je t'en pris. Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Le tonnerre tonna encore une fois et je frissonnai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte maintenant, je ne voulais pas rester seule.

 **\- Est-ce que... tu veux boire un truc chaud ? Prendre une douche ? J'ai des vêtements sec et propre à mon père qui devrait t'aller.**

 **\- Je veux bien oui. J'avoue que je suis mort de froid.**

 **\- Ok, vient, suis moi... euh... non en fait je vais me déshabiller avant. Monte, c'est la porte du fond, il y a des serviettes propre dans l'armoire. Je te préparer des affaires.**

 **\- Merci.**

Il monta et quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se fermer je me débarrasser de ma robe. Je montai jusqu'à ma chambre et enfilai mon peignoir avant d'aller dans la chambre de Charlie prendre des vêtements pour Edward que je posai devant la porte après l'avoir prévenu. J'allai ensuite envoyer un message à Alice, elle préviendrait les autres.

Quand Edward me retrouva dans le salon j'étais en train de me battre avec ma robe, il fallait que je la suspende pour la faire sécher. Le jean et le sweat de mon père allait très bien à Edward. Je souris timidement. Il était carrément canon.

 **\- Wah, ça change du style empire.**

 **\- Je préfère le 21éme siècle.**

 **\- Je m'en doute. Je vais me doucher aussi. J'ai fait couler du café, il est prêt. Sinon la bouilloire est sur le comptoir. Si tu préfères un chocolat chaud, tout est dans le frigo et le chocolat au dessus.**

 **\- D'accord merci.**

 **\- Si tu veux manger sers toi, j'ai fait des courses hier, les gâteaux sont dans le placard au dessus de l'évier.**

 **\- C'est noté.**

Il sourit et je montai prendre une douche, je fis le plus vite possible. De un, il y avait Edward dans ma cuisine et de deux, j'entendais toujours l'orage et je n'étais toujours pas rassurée. J'enfilai un jogging et un t-shirt avant de descendre, Edward avait une tasse de café dans une main et un bout de cake dans l'autre. Il était occupé à regarder une photo de moi et mes parents. Il m'entendit et sourit en me regardant.

 **\- Réchauffée ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça va mieux et l'orage s'éloigne. Je me sens plus calme.**

 **\- Je peux rester jusqu'à ce que tes parents rentre si tu veux.**

 **\- Ils... ils ne rentrerons pas.**

 **\- Oh. Ils sont en vacances ?**

 **\- Ils sont mort !**

Je baissai les yeux, consciente que je venais de jeter un froid, en fait ça m'avait échappé. Edward posa sa tasse et son gâteau suite à cette brusque révélation puis il s'avança vers moi, releva mon menton et m'observa d'un air triste et désolé. Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je n'avais même pas prévu de lui annoncé ça.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Tu vis donc seule ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Depuis quand ?**

 **\- Un an.**

Je secouai la tête et allait dans la cuisine pour me servir une tasse de café. Je pouvais en boire autant que je voulais, ça n'avait aucun effet excitant sur moi. C'était étrange, je ne connaissais pas ce garçon et pourtant j'avais envie de mon confier. Je m'installai à la table de la cuisine et il se mit face à moi. Son beau visage se montrait compatissant et empli de tendresse. Il attendait que je parle.

 **\- J'avais un petit ami très jaloux... il n'a pas accepté que j'envisage de faire parti du programme d'échange. Il s'est mit en tête que je le trompais, il me suivait partout et il piquait des crises pour tout et rien. Et un soir... d'orage il a débarqué ici, ivre. Nous nous étions disputé plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait une arme, j'étais avec ma mère. Nous avons essayé de lui parler mais rien n'y faisait. Charlie, mon père est arrivé et tout à dérapé. Un coup de feux et parti, mon père a été tué d'une balle dans la poitrine dans le salon. Suite à ça ma mère est entrée en profonde dépression et elle s'est suicidée quelques semaines après. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule en un rien de temps.**

 **\- Je suis terriblement désolé. C'est affreux. Et ton ex ?**

 **\- En prison. Mais ça ne change rien. Il y a pire.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai parfois l'impression de voir mon père, je lui parle. Je suis dingue. Tu devrais partir et ne plus t'approcher de moi.**

 **\- Non. C'est une réaction post-traumatique. Il est là quand tu doutes, que tu as peur ou que tu ressens un émotion nouvelle ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu le vois parce que tu souhaites qu'il soit là. Parce que tu es seule et que tu as peur. Tu n'es pas folle. Ok c'est dans ta tête mais c'est pas suffisant pour me faire fuir. Il est là ?**

 **\- Non. Mais je l'ai vu dans la soirée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parles de tout ça. On ne se connait pas.**

 **\- Tu peux me faire confiance. Et ta mère, tu la vois ?**

 **\- Non. Elle c'est suicidé, elle m'a lâchement abandonné donc non je ne veux pas la voir, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle ! Je lui en veux. Charlie n'a pas choisit de me laisser toute seule, ma mère oui ! Alors que moi aussi je souffrais. Et je souffre encore sauf que je sais que mon père aurait voulut me voir vivre et me battre.**

Il se pencha et prit ma main qu'il caressa tendrement. Je fus immédiatement soulagée par son contact. J'ignore ce qui m'avait poussé à lui raconter cette sombre histoire mais je m'en sentais soulagée. Même si mes amis étaient très présent pour moi depuis un an, Edward me donnait l'impression d'un vent nouveau. Et depuis qu'il était là je n'avais pas imaginé la présence de mon père alors que d'habitude, je le voyais n'importe quand et en présence de n'importe qui.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici cette nuit ? Ou appeler un de tes amis ?**

 **\- Non, j'aimerai que tu restes. Tu m'apaises et je crois que tu me plaît.**

 **\- J'ai été immédiatement attiré par toi ce soir. Mais en te voyant sans masque je réalise que tu es la fille qui me rend fous depuis des semaines. J'ai pas cours le jeudi, je viens juste à la sortie de l'amphi pour te voir.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Même après t'avoir avouer que je parlais et voyais mon père mort assassiné par mon ex ?**

 **\- Oui et je suis ravi d'avoir enfin l'occasion de te parler. Je pensais que le type qui t'accompagne toujours était ton copain.**

 **\- C'est Emmett.**

 **\- J'ai reconnu sa carrure ce soir, j'avais l'espoir que ce soit toi sous le masque. Je suis soulagé savoir que ce géant n'est qu'un ami.**

Je souris et lui proposai d'aller dans le salon. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et il commença à me parler de lui, de son enfance, ses parents, ses études, ses goûts en musique ou en cinéma. Je partageai mes souvenirs moi aussi. Il me faisait rire à en perdre mon souffle. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et était quelqu'un de très intelligent avec un esprit vif.

Il était presque 2h du matin quand je sentis mon corps montrer quelque signe de fatigue. Edward le remarqua lui aussi et me proposa d'aller nous coucher. Il m'aida à fermer la maison avant de monter dans ma chambre avec moi. Il se déshabilla, ne restant qu'en caleçon, le sien je précise. Il avait un torse parfait, musclé et bien dessiné, je mourrai d'envie de le toucher et de caresser les quelques poils qui parsemaient son torse. Je lui souris et l'invitai à me rejoindre dans mon lit. Il se glissa dans les draps.

 **\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Edward. Même si le bal a tourné à la catastrophe.**

 **\- On l'a pas vu venir cet orage. Mais j'ai passé une superbe soirée aussi. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu t'approcher.**

 **\- Tu finis même dans mon lit.**

 **\- J'ai jamais été aussi rapide avec une fille.**

 **\- Jamais de coup d'un soir ?**

 **\- Si, mais on parle pas avant et je n'ai jamais dormi avec une conquête d'un soir. En plus ça à dû m'arriver. 2 fois... et toi ?**

 **\- Non jamais. Mon ex était le premier.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- C'est pas ta faute. Allez l'Irlandais ! Il faut dormir.**

 **\- Rabat joie, demain c'est Samedi ! Mais bonne nuit l'américaine !**

 **\- Une dernière chose !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Je le regardai et me penchai sur lui afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser très chaste mais empli de promesse pour le futur. Il me sourit alors que je lui chuchotai un « Merci » avant de me tourner, dos à lui. Il me prit dans ses bras collant son torse contre moi. Je tendis alors le bras pour éteindre lumière de ma lampe de chevet.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis mon père, il m'envoya un baiser en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Je lui dit silencieusement la même chose avant d'éteindre la lampe. Distraitement je caressais l'avant bras d'Edward, placé autour de ma taille, ce dernier me répondit en déposant un chapelet de baiser de mon épaule à mon cou me faisant frisonner et sourire.

Peut-être qu'Edward était la rencontre qu'il me fallait. Peut-être allait-il me sauver de moi même. J'avais un bon pressentiment. Cependant la pensée du fait qu'il allait partir dans 10 mois m'angoissait. Entre nous c'était que le début et je voyais déjà la fin. Avec une incroyable volonté je repoussai cette idée et profitai du moment. Je voulais profiter de ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis.

Pour la première fois depuis 1 ans, je me sentais en sécurité et protégée. Je pense aussi que ce soir, était la dernière fois où je m'imaginais voir Charlie Swan... ce père qui m'avait été arraché... mon papa que j'avais tant aimé et qui me manquait cruellement.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **Qu'en faire ?**

 **A très vite**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


End file.
